


like a gift

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Christmas, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: Every single kiss is like a gift to me. Christmas, 2009.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	like a gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ahappyphil for [inspiration](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/189325964975): The title is from "Glittery" by Kacey Muskgraves.

“Come here a minute?”

Phil says it casually. It sounds as if he’s just asking Dan to help him get something from the kitchen. But Dan thinks he knows a thing or two about Phil by now, so he gives him a suspicious glare.

Their time together with Phil’s family has already been amazing. Dan got his Christmas present early, and he’s still not over the fact that Phil got him a fricking Tonberry. He’s not sure how many more lovely surprises his small, jaded heart can take.

But Phil leads him into the hallway, away from the chatter of his family and the heat of the enclosed living room. Out here it’s colder, and it’s like a preview of what awaits Dan outside in the frigid December air.

“I know you have to leave soon,” Phil says.

“Don’t say that,” Dan pouts. “We said we wouldn’t say that. We’re not saying goodbye until the train station.” 

They agreed to that this morning when it was Dan who was already feeling his heart clench uncomfortably at the thought of their imminent separation. It’s not fair that Phil is bringing it up again.

But Phil shakes his head and steps a little closer. “Just have one more present for you.”

“What?” Dan frowns. He doesn’t have any more presents for Phil. Then he sees the glint in Phil’s eye, the twist of his tongue behind his teeth. Dan rolls his eyes. “Oh my god, Phil, I’m not touching it right here, your family is like five feet away.”

Phil laughs, tongue fully poking out of his mouth. “No! I just…”

He steps closer, giving Dan every opportunity to stop him if he feels it’s too much. Sometimes it’s too much when people are close by.

Phil puts his hands on Dan’s hips, resting them there, their faces close together. They look at each other for a moment and Dan feels his heart do the flippy over thing. Then Phil leans forward and presses their lips together. It’s soft and gentle and perhaps actually the chastest thing they’ve done in a while. Phil moves his lips slowly, not deepening the kiss, and Dan is reminded of their first press of lips-on-lips. The air was cold then too. Goosebumps erupt on his arms, but he feels warm through and through.

Eventually Phil pulls back, a gentle perhaps slightly sad smile on his lips. Something inside Dan twists. He lets their hips bump together, leaning back a little and resting his hands on Phil’s shoulders.

“I didn’t get you anything,” he says, trying to bring the joke back to life.

But Phil shakes his head and just looks serious. “You did.” 

He takes Dan's hand and leads him back to the living room door, not letting go until the very last second.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/189331659650)


End file.
